Naruto:Mask of the Fox
by cdog1019
Summary: Naruto is indeed behind a mask. Having met the kyuubi almost immediatly after the sealing and being raised by him, naruto is a borderline genius, but has hidden it because of the villagers ignorance. now that hes graduating, he is dropping that mask, and a gains the attention of a platinum haired aqua eyed beauty in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**started Sunday April 13 2014**

**revised Tuesday April 15 2014**

"**Alright people i'm your host for the evening, jimmy fa- wait no that's not right." a stage hand runs up and takes the paper from his hands and gives him a different one. "Ah yes. Hi my name is Cdog and this is my first fic, as well as the first story i've ever written for fun. Please excuse any errors, because at the time i'm starting this i have a broken finger… well, i ripped the tendon off my middle finger at least.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and I probably wont ever, so haha lawyer man**

Summary: Naruto wants to reveal his genius to the world, but Kyuubi has held him back from that and trained him in secret, but now, so close to his hitae-ate and the end of the academy the fox is slowly allowing him to drop the veil of secrecy around himself

_Konoha, dawn._

It was the beginning of one of those glorious sunny days that you could only find in Fire Country, and all was right in the village. But there was one dark cloud on the horizon, and you could tell that something big was brewing.

-_academy, four months till graduation-_

After calming down the class with his patented demon head jutsu, Iruka addressed the students "Alright class, today we will be focusing on taijutsu practice again. Yesterday, myself and Mizuki-sensei ran everyone through the katas so today we will be refereeing one on one spars. Students whose names begin with A through M are with me and N through Z with Mizuki-sensei."

The class groaned and chatted among themselves as they stood and separated into groups, each one with their respective sensei before they walked out to the academy grounds. Mizuki's group heading onto the western lawn and iruka's group staying on the other side of the building on the eastern lawn.

The spars were mostly uneventful in either group, the only notable mentions were Kiba and Akamaru beating Shino, Chouji beating Shikamaru by forfeit on the latter's end (much to Iruka's irk) Sakura losing Hinata, and Ino defeating Ami, a civilian child. The last match on Mizuki's end was our favorite 'knucklehead' Naruto Uzumaki Vs. the golden boy, everyone's reason for brown lips and noses, and the academy's resident brooding emo, Uchiha Sasuke, (wow that's unexpected)

Iruka's group having finished first had came and joined to watch the remaining matches, all the female students present staring at Sasuke-kun with hearts in their eyes, except for a certain white eyed stalke- admirer of our blond hero

Sasuke smirked, and stuffed his hand in his pocket, happy that he had gotten the dobe, an easy win, and mad, because he had gotten the dobe, who wouldn't push him to be any stronger.

Naruto on the other hand, was having a heated debate within himself. 'Kyuubi, what do you think of this one?'

'It's a solid plan kit... I think you should go for it, just don't show to much skill or they might get suspicious.

'Alright... sheesh you would think the trickster demon would let me have more fun.' Said demon sent a mental image of him lying in his cage, left leg horizontal to the right and right one over that laying on his left flank with his head up, and five of his tails in the air, with four of them curled downward around the middle tail.

Naruto busted out laughing, and everyone thought he had lost it, while Sasuke just grit his teeth in anger.

Naruto got a hold of himself and straightened up before removing his coat and setting it down, to avoid showing how much it really weighed. He then bent and pulled down his pants, causing most everyone to look away. He looked up and saw this, his face getting red in anger.

"I'm wearing shorts geniuses!" Everyone turned to see him left in a black tank top that revealed some serious muscle definition, normally hidden by his baggy orange monstrosity, and a pair of black shorts with a blue stripe down each leg. He replaced his sandals on his feet while white eyed cre- fan and a certain blonde heiress were both surprised and drooling slightly, though one hid it better than the other.

'When did Naruto-baka get... built?'

While he was doing this two people were shaking in rage. "NARUTO BAKA WHY DID YOU STRIP INFRONT OF US!" bellowed a pink haired banshee as she stepped forward about to box him over the head.

'Kit why do you pretend to like her? Why not anyone else?'

'Acting like I like her makes me look completely retarded, why else?' Thought Naruto to his tenant as he raised his left hand and stopped the punch in its tracks and causing Sakura to shed a few tears and shake her arm a bit as her own manly strength was used against her as if she punch a wall.

Everyone, Mizuki included gaped at Naruto 'how the hell did he stop the she hulks punch?' was the collective thought.

Sasuke just continued glaring. (surprise surprise) and said "hurry up dobe, quit playing with everyone."

Naruto smiled irritatingly, and just turned to stare him down.

Mizuki just groaned mentally while he thought 'all this just so Uchiha-kun could throttle him again, stupid demon brat' while on the outside, he just smiled and said "Begin!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke again and pulled out his iPod(1). He put in his ear buds as Sasuke charged at Naruto's back in anger. As he drew closer he pulled back a fist and shouted "Don't ignore me dobe!"

He was of course ignored. Right as Sasuke was about to make contact, Naruto's form flickered and the Uchiha went right through where the blond use to be, and said blond appeared again slightly behind his original spot, giving the Uchiha a much needed swift kick in the ass, making him lose his balance completely after the missed punch already made him over extend, and the precious Uchiha skidded his face against the dirt, while Naruto was still looking for his song.

The observers were for the most part in shock, as they had seen Naruto appear to teleport. Only Iruka had been able to follow his form when he moved.(2)

Naruto finally appeared to decide on a song because he put his iPod in his pocket and looked down at the Uchiha. "Is this over already?" he asked with sarcasm dripping off of each word.

The enraged Uchiha stood and turning on his heal lashed out at Naruto's head with a round kick, which the blond once again moved without anyone but Iruka seeing him do so and he caught Sasuke's leg in his hand as he stared at the Uchiha impassively and started to tighten his grip causing the Uchiha to wince, and in an amazing show of acrobatics, the Uchiha used his leg in the other boys grip as leverage to spin and attempt another kick at the blonds head(3)

Once again Naruto grabbed his leg and this time he lift the Uchiha over his head while applying chakra to his feet to stay in place before slamming the Uchiha into the ground, stirring up a small dust cloud at the same time. Naruto stepped back, rocking his head slightly to the beat in his ears as the Uchiha stood once again, charging in and drawing a kunai. Iruka was about to step in, since Mizuki was doing nothing, but a look from the blond stopped him. Naruto wanted this to keep going.

He held out his left palm on the inside of Sasuke's wrist so that his kunai slid out and away from them while he buried his right fist into the Uchiha's gut, raising him from the ground a couple inches with him still on the end of the blonds arm, dangling and hunched over. He pulled his fist back quickly and as the Uchiha fell, he grunted and he hit the Uchiha in the chin with a right uppercut, sending him flying, and again, with surprising speed, Naruto almost teleported behind the Uchiha, and once again, only Iruka was able to follow his path. Naruto gave another right uppercut that hit the Uchiha in the center of his spine and sent him straight up in the air before he fell flat onto his back, spit and blood coming out of his mouth.

Naruto walked over and shook his head as he looked down at the battered 'genius' and the music faded in his ears. He decided on staying in his current clothing as he pulled out a scroll and sealed his jumpsuit inside it.

Everyone was still gaping at him, but Iruka recovered first "A-alright class, head inside." only Naruto responded though and he walked inside leaving the rest of the class and his sensei's to gape. Iruka went to get Sasuke and took him to the infirmary as Mizuki herded the rest of the class inside, the rest of the students all thinking 'What the hell just happened?'

**(1) they have wireless throat radios and CCTV with security cameras, so i'm just going with the assumption that they have access to most modern technology but its mostly used by civilians because shinobi have better things to do that watch TV, like actually having fights instead of watch boxing/wrestling**

**(2) i'm not the only author to use this and I wont be the last but i'm going with Iruka being an ex anbu captain (side note inside a foot note, this does not mean he was in charge of all anbu, i'm going with the system in anime/manga where the anbu are all basicly equal on missions, and pre-set squads, like the ones who patrol the village, have captains who are like the jonin sensei's who lead the genin/chuunin teams but with anbu that are less experienced, then the head honcho is the anbu commander who is someone that is close to kage level, as they are often considered for the hokage position.**

**Alright this first chapter was short, I guess, and I did it in a few hours, but I cant tell you that I will always update that fast, so ill ask that you be patient just like every other author expects.**

**Now a few things, First most people can guess the pairing from the hints I added in and this pairing is SET IN STONE! I spent all of last night chiseling it. Those who read the first version of this chapter, you are still welcome to answer the contest I posted, if not then no need to worry about it.**

**Please review and I will try to answer/listen to advice in each one. **

**For the song Naruto was listening to, it was Red: breath into me.**

**Finally, I wont be making authors notes this long in the future, I just need to establish a few things and I refuse to do a fake post that is only an authors note, or character stats.**

**Also, I would like to establish a beta in the near future. Ja-Ne!**

**Sunday April 27 Updated to have a better summary and add a disclaimer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Started at 2 am Monday April 14**

**edited Wednesday April 16 **

**Hello hello hello, and welcome back to Naruto: mask of the fox. I really couldn't wait to get started on this next chapter, but a few things before I begin. One even though that small contest I added in was from the previous chapter, which is now taken out, it WILL continue until someone correctly answers, or until it reaches chapter 15. Number two I started this on my phone, and might even finish it on here so I can't guarantee great quality.**

**Review shoutouts**

**At the time I begin these I only have one guest review, but if I get more I will try to get them added in. Unless I'm answering a major question that a lot of people ask(ed) then I will only use this to answer guest reviews since I can't pm them.**

**Guest: It has a pretty good start so far, I like it. I also liked how you used a ll cool j song, pretty awesome!**

**Thanks, and I honestly didn't know who sang the song its just there as a spoof (side note, new readers the scene reffered to here was removed from the first chapter and put as an omake at the end of this one.)**

**One more quick note, please don't repeat the singer if your trying to answer that contest as it refers to where that scene came from, not who sings it.**

**Alright I know I said one more note but I feel the need to do a quick key for my readers, and I know I didn't do this for Kyuubi last chapter I will from here on though**

**edit to after note on 4/24/14**

**I realized on my reread before starting the next chapter that I didn't add in the footnotes, this is the only change and is at the bottom of the page**

'yo' thinking

"Yo" speaking

'**Yo**' Kyuubi/summons thinking

"**Yo**" Kyuubi/ summons talking

_italics are flashbacks, the same key applies just add italics_

_The following Monday_

Naruto was sitting in class, just waiting for it to begin as other students slowly started to enter either alone or chatting in groups. He still wore his new look, this time a black athletic shirt and shorts that had blue stripes that met up from one piece of clothing to the other. About twenty minutes before class was to start, Sasuke stormed in, heading straight for the only male blond in the class. Said blond looked at him without interest, at least until he found himself temporarily unable to move, causing him to narrow his eyes at the smirking Uchiha.

Said Uchiha was laughing on the inside, Mizuki sensei had paid well on his promise.

**Flashback**

Sasuke was resting on his bed in the infirmary, and Mizuki came in to stand next to him.

"Sasuke, do you want to learn a nice little genjutsu?"

"Why would I want to learn illusions?"

"Oh genjutsu aren't just illusions... they can make someone feel the pain of death or go to sleep, just about anything... even render them immobile."

Sasuke turned his head and looked up at his sensei with a smirk

**flashback end**

Sasuke walked in front of the blond and gave him a straight punch to the nose, just before his genjutsu wore off. Naruto's nose broke and everyone stared as he reached up to hold it. Sasuke was smirking down at him. "Had to make sure the dobe wasn't getting full of hims-" he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Iruka staring down at him in anger.

"Sasuke in the office, Naruto you can go clean up in the bathroom." Sasuke scowled and left as Naruto stood calmly and went to was up.

_The boys bathroom_

Naruto was in a foul mood, he had shed his shirt covered in blood from his gushing nose which the Kyuubi was already handling. "Freaking teme"

_Iruka's classroom_

Ino raised her hand about ten minutes into class, asking to use the bathroom. She, along with most of the students had missed the incident, but she was having... mathematical issues. 32 ounce cup of tea, 16 ounce bladder.

After Iruka nodded at her from at the chalkboard, she stood and walked out of the classroom a slight sway in her step, and heading down the hall, she had to close her eyes due to a slight migraine, causing her to walk blindly and go a few more steps more than she should have before she opened the bathroom door.

She stepped inside and opened her eyes as the door swung shut, and she instantly felt her cheeks heat up, as well as a bit of heat a lot lower. "N-naruto what are you doing in the girls room!"

Said shirtless boy turned his head toward her with a small smile and just point with his thumb at a row of urinals, making her blush further and also allowing her to see his busted nose.

"Naruto, what happened?" She said as he moved closer to him, her eyes appraising the damage.

"Sasuke locked me up and punched me. Stupid teme"

Surprisingly to him she didn't get mad, she just grabbed a paper towel and wet it in the sink, before she gently started to wipe the blood away.

"Ino? What are you-"

"Shush Naruto, just stay still"

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never heard her talk so quietly... with so much concern... It was kind of sexy too. He reached up to grasp her hand holding it back from his bloodied nose, and stared into her eyes.

Ino almost jumped in surprise. She had never looked into Naruto's eyes... never really looked in and seen that sadness... that loneliness. Ino was not a subtle girl, and when she saw something she wanted she had a tendency to take it, so she leaned forward, and going up on the tips of her toes she pressed her lips against his.(1)

His eyes widened before they returned to normal and he relaxed. He went to put his hands on her waist, but that seemed to snap her out of it and a large blush coming to her face she backed out of his grip and ran out of the bathroom, and into the girls one. 'I can't believe I kissed Naruto!' Being the main thought on her mind. 'But it was kind of... good... and it tasted like ramen. Stupid dieting.' she thought with a small smile then a grimace.

_One week later_

Iruka sighed, as now he had two blond haired blue eyed students that tuned him out. He ignored it for now since they were studying, but if they didn't pay attention for his lecture then by kami he'd-"

Ino had her chin in her palm and was staring out the window, she had been avoiding Naruto now for a while, and ever since that kiss she thought more and more about him, though most of the time she was trying to figure out _why _she was thinking about him and then things just kept getting more confusing.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was thinking much the same, but he was doing so in his mind, pacing in front of a titanic orange fox and splashing through the knee deep water, to distracted to channel chakra to his feet. The aforementioned titanic fox had had enough of his mutterings though.

"**Enough gaki!" **he commanded, the breath expelled by his words causing even more sloshing of the water. Naruto glared in his direction expectantly, wanting to know why he had been interrupted.

"**Alright Boy, here is what you need to do..**" rumbled the ancient demon, getting Naruto's attention since he for the life of him couldn't figure out what to act like around Ino now.

"**You need to go up to her, and sniff under her tail really deeply. Then you nip her flank- that always drives the vixens wild let me tell you- and you run away from her, but don't lose her just get her to chase you, then when your alone you tackle her and mark her as your ow-**"

"ENOUGH! Stupid ero-kitsune, that would get me arrested!" shouted the boy before the fox could get graphic.

"Kyuubi sat up on his haunches and did the best version of a shrug a fox could manage. "**I guess your on your own then... prude"** he chuckled and before the boy could retort he was thrown from his mind scape, cursing like a sailor the whole way out. Kyuubi just rolled on its back, laughing it up, his tails waving about.

_Back at the academy_

Iruka was three minutes into his lecture, the normal amount of time he would give the slackers to wake up. He flipped three erasers up between his fingers like kunai and threw them, two sailing towards our favorite blonds, the last at a pineapple haired boy.

Ino didn't see it coming, getting smacked in the face with it, and Shikamru 'just happened to' roll over before he was hit. But most interesting of all was Naruto's reaction, he looked pissed as hell all of a sudden, and he reacted just as the brush was inches from his face, reaching up to snatch it from the air and crushing it. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and looked around, noticing the bits of eraser in his hand, the looks he was getting, and the tic on Iruka's forehead, he put two and two and two together to get six, and at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

'Oh boy...'

-_omake the fight v2!-_

Naruto stood their, after pointing out he was clothed, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and MMA gloves.

Everyone was staring, but Mizuki didn't really give a damn. "Hajime!" Naruto ignored Sasuke again and unsealed a boombox, setting it down and hitting play, putting on his shades as he turned around.

Sasuke, sick of being ignored, charged at him as he was turning, a fist cocked back.

Naruto caught the punch with his left while giving the Uchiha multiple right jabs, and a rap beat started from the boombox (had to rewind) before Naruto gave him a hard right to the ribs tossing him back.

"I'm gonna knock you out! Hugh!" he disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing in the path of the flying ducks ass, punching him in the spine. "Momma said knock you out!" he jumped after the airborne Uchiha and punch him in the ribs, sending him at the ground. "I'm gonna knock you out Hugh!" he disappeared once more, appearing below the falling Uchiha, his right fist raised heroically as Sasuke landed centered on his fist, folding backwards sickeningly, and a deep booming voice sound from all around the area "**_FATALITY!_**" which scared the shit out of everyone for a second, even Iruka. Naruto let him drop and stared down at him.

Sasuke, with tears in his eyes said "I have a hawk... His name is Ronnie."

Naruto leaned down and said "WELL TELL RONNIE YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

**(1) Its my story so i'm making Naruto a couple inches taller than cannon. Deal with it.**

**Alrighty, that should just about do it, and i'm seeing a point five increase in words from last chapter. Yeah, I hate short chapters too, but at the same time, when they pass around four thousand it gets to be a chore to read, once I get going pretty well at this I should put out 2-3k word chaps, I hope. Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Started April 24 2014 11pm ish**

**Alright here is chapter three of mask of the fox. Now, i'm doing a small poll, and I want you to PM your answers to me instead of the possibility of yes/no reviews popping up. **

**'Wait, Cdog what is this poll about?' You may ask? This poll is to see if you all want me to do a few flashback chapters into Naruto's childhood as chapter five, or add a flashback each time a part of his background is revealed. You have until chapter four is uploaded to vote. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW~**

'yo' thinking

"Yo" speaking

'**Yo**' Kyuubi/summons thinking

"**Yo**" Kyuubi/ summons talking

_italics are flashbacks, the same key applies just add italics_

_Naruto's Apartment, a week later. _

Naruto was just stepping out of his shower, thoughts on a new puzzle. 'Yamanaka Ino, fan girl or more?' Was the topic of the day. And the day before that and the day before that, hence the reason why this mornings shower was very, very cold.(1)

He got dressed, this time in black shinobi pants with navy stripes, and a midnight blue hoody over a black tank top(2) and after grabbing some beef jerky he headed out the door toward the academy his mind on many things... all attached to one girl. As he walked he reached into his hoodie and flipped out a small book with a black book sleeve over its well known orange cover.(3)

_a few minutes later, the academy._

Naruto slid the door open and stepped into the room, eyes still on his book as he walked up to a seat, dodging outstretched legs and spitballs from certain individuals who were so close minded their head was up a chickens arse instead of their own. He ended up in the last row, which because of how many desks were already in the room was one of the few two seated desks in the room, the other chair was un occupied.

As Naruto kicked his chair back on two legs and continued to read, he felt someone sit next to him. He glanced over and was surprised to see the very one plaguing his mind sitting their pretending she didn't notice him. Naruto may have been smarter and stronger than he led people to believe but he really was quite bold like his mask led most to assume, and with the aforementioned boldness he scooted hes chair over and, feet still on the desk nose still in his book, through an arm around the platinum blond beauty next to him.

Said girl tensed up, and about half the people in the class who had been looking toward the back had froze, and gasped leading most everyone to look back as well except for one sleeping Nara, and they waited with baited breath for the explosion sure to follow... and waited. No one in the room dared to move, except Naruto flipping his pages and eventually everyone needed oxygen so they resumed breathing but still stared in confusion, as the Yamanaka heiress relaxed back onto Naruto's arm. Naturally this broke half the classes 'natural order of things' and to keep from losing their sanity they just turned away and ignored the back of the room.

'Cant believe that worked' thought Naruto as he too had expected an impending beat down, but hey he wasn't complaining about this result, and as Ino grew even bolder and leaned against him he flipped a page and waited for class to start.

_About ten minutes later._

Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom and Iruka cleared his through to begin his lecture straight off, he choked on his own breath at the sight in the back and Mizuki follow his line of sight to see what had caused this strange occurrence, and promptly started gaping himself.

Naruto glanced down, and much like another reader of Jiraiya's works, he drawled out "What? Something on my face?" and Mizuki face faulted while Iruka got a hold of himself and just jumped into his lecture for sanity's sake.

_After the academy bell rang._

Naruto reached over and shook Ino awake after she fell asleep on his arm. "Ino wake up. We need to go somewhere so we can talk about this..." Ino's visible eye opened and she fake mumbled 'too tired' as she closed the eye again.

Naruto shook his head and reaching under her legs, picked her up and form a half ram seal with his right hand shushine'd to his apartment, and dumped her on his bed.

"Ino, if you don't wake up i'm getting on the bed with you... Your choice" he chirped in glee.

" 'Ruto I need a teddy bear" and saying that she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into bed with her, and she went back to sleep on the amazingly soft mattress after wrapping her arms around Naruto like he really was her teddy bear. Naruto sweat dropped but he didn't remove his head from his new pillows and he too allowed sleep to take him under.(4)

_the next day_

Naruto woke up with an unfamiliar wight on his chest and looking down with slight panic, saw Ino's head resting on his chest with her arms around his torso. He smiled softly and with the arm she was laying on he started to rub her back gently to wake her up.

And boy did she wake up, with a cute mewl of comfort not unlike a cat Ino began to stir, a smile plastered on her face as she opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was, and why her pillow was so hard and yet moving. She looked upward to see Naruto staring down at her and blushed slightly, but didn't move except to scootchp so that her head was on his shoulder so the could talk more easily. With a yawn she began to speak. "Mmmmm morning Ruto." and she snuggled into him as he continued to rub her back.

"So Ino... are we together now or something?" he inquired.

"Nope, I just wanted somewhere to crash tonight... I always share a bed with guys."

"No need for the sarcasm, just wanted to be sure that I really am with the academies platinum haired beauty."

With a fierce blush in a shade just a few tones below that one stalker chi- Hinata- she leaned up and kissed his jaw lightly. "Glad to know you like what you see 'Ruto... And feel." She giggle as she wiggle a bit while pressed against his side.

Naruto grinned and nodded, before a thought struck him.

"Hey, did your parents know you were going to be here?"

"Nope!"

"Well I hope they aren't worried..."

_elsewhere in Konoha_

A tall blond man with a ponytail wearing a black trench coat and combat boots over the gray uniform of the torture and interrogation department grabbed yet another academy student by the collar and just before he could ask if he knew his daughter, he turned his head to the side and sneezed. Ignoring that he turned back to the squirming brat in his grip.

_back with the new couple_

Naruto rolled to face the other blond and placed his other hand about a foot lower down her back as he continued rubbing her back with the other hand, and as she squeaked in surprise he dipped his head and kissed her heatedly, having to wait a few seconds for Ino's surprise to wear off before she kissed him back, her hands going to his cheeks and her thumb brushed one of his whisker marks, causing him to rumble deeply into the kiss, causing her to kiss him harder. 'oh my god he purrs... that is so freaking cute' ran briefly through her head as she focused back on the small make out session in progress, keeping tight up against him, but occasionally pressing back against his hands if he found a spot that felt really good.

_A while later_

after ending the massaging grinding and kissing the two fell back asleep, Ino with her back to Naruto, whose arms were wrapped around her, one at her stomach the other around her 'chest', not that she minded, she was all the more comfortable for it.

**And I'm going to end it there. I said and thought 'awwwwww' so many times while writing this I needed my inhaler.**

**(1) Ya I guess this is kind of innuendo, and expect a lot of the aforementioned innuendo from me**

**(2) its not a woman's tank top, I just don't want to say wife beater in case I have a female audience member or two.**

**(3)A. How did Kakashi never think of a book cover**

**B. No, Naruto will not be a super pervert or anything but he wont have a non existent sex drive either, hes a teenage boy and speaking as a fifteen year old, cannon Naruto must have been alone a lot more than they show him to be because I was a loner and i'm still an average dude in that regard.**

**(4) this is originally the end of the chapter, because I confused word count with character count and thought it was in the thousands instead of it actually being at about 930, so I extended the cute scenes a bit to at least hit the 1k mark**

**Well that's about it Finished at 2:35 pm April 24 2014**


End file.
